Biopolymers, particularly those produced by members of the genus Xanthomonas, have found utility for the past several years in the field of enhanced oil recovery. The filterability of these materials is a key gauge of their injectivity; they must also pass readily through subterranean formations in order to aid in oil recovery.
It has been known for some years that methylene bis(thiocyanate) (MBT) is a potent biocide for a number of microorganisms. Wehner and Hinz (Developments In Industrial Microbiology vol 21, 1980, p 404-410) demonstrate its use against numerous species of bacteria and also against several algae. U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,375 (Wehner) teaches growth inhibition of sulfate reducing bacteria with MBT and suggests that MBT be added to water used in oil well flooding operations in order to kill subterranean sulfate reducing bacteria which plug wells. U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,378 (Payton) teaches a microbiocide composition made up of Xanthan gel and from 5-20% of MBT which is said to be less toxic than solvent based compositions in various industrial applications.
Another characteristic of inorganic thiocyanates that has been noted is their ability to break up cells. For example, L. O. Ingram (J. Bacteriol. April 1981, p 331-336) has investigated the chaotropic effect of sodium thiocyanate on E. coli and Hatefi and Hanstein (Proc. N.A.S. vol 62 no. 10, 1969, p 1129-1136) have investigated the more general effect of chaotropic agents, including thiocyanate anion on water solubility of membranes and particulate proteins.
The present invention, for the first time, discloses a biopolymer composition of suprisingly superior filterability made up of Xanthan biopolymer and very small amounts of MBT, an organic thiocyanate.